Enchanted to Meet You
by KatieB373
Summary: This is going to become my safe work for the drabbles I've begun to write for Tumblr. You can find me there as katieb373. Rating is M in case of more graphic chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Well Cristy misssophiachase, you inspired me with the prompt you gave me! I'm taking a little bit of a different direction but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not know anything about the town I RANDOMLY have chosen for the scenery of this drabble. Please don't be mad if I've butchered it. I also do not own any of the amazing lyrics of the song that this drabble is loosely based from (Enchanted by Taylor Swift). Thank you Taylor Swift for your wonderful lyrics. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. There is a flashback scene in here and that will be in italics. The lyrics are bolded. Time lapses are Bold and Italicized. Please be kind! It took on a mind of it's own. I hope you like it.

Prompt:

When the bus of lead singer Caroline Forbes' band breaks down in a small country town she's going to get more than she bargained for when she runs into resident cowboy Klaus Mikaelson.

Somebody Waiting on You

This trip was going to be the death of her. She always dreaded going to visit Aunt Diane but Liz was adamant that she wasn't going to be around long so Caroline's manager set up a few tour dates in the little town of Cave Creek, Arizona. Caroline was the lead singer of The Swifts, a local grown pop/country band and they had yet to make it back home to the little town of Cave Creek since their career took off.

Aunt Diane is Caroline's dad's younger sister and it was recently discovered that she had stage 3 ovarian cancer and she wasn't taking to treatment. She owned a bed and breakfast right on the main drag through town and that's where the band would be staying for the week. This would give the band a hometown exposure as well as give Caroline the time to say goodbye to her aunt.

"Caroline, you sweet girl get over here!" Aunt Diane called from around the corner of her office.

"Hey Auntie" Caroline responded giving her aunt a light hug. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better dear! But don't you worry about little old me! How's the tour?! Did I hear you're playing here in town this weekend?!"

"You heard right! The Swifts has finally made it back home" Caroline smiled at her fragile aunt. "You're going to come right?" She winked at Aunt Diane.

"i wouldn't miss it dear. I'll be right in the front row cheerin' you gals on!" Diane smiled back at Caroline. "Let's get y'all settled so you can go and see your momma. She's been itchin' to see you!"

"Oh I bet." Caroline scoffed at the thought. Her and Liz hadn't had the most sturdy relationship these days. Liz always felt like Caroline should give up touring to be with Diane before she passes away.

"Now Care, don't you wanna see your momma?" Aunt Diane smirked at her.

"Of course I do. You just know how she's been with me being on tour and you're here and you're sick and I haven't been able to be here with you. She's just been givin' me a hard time 'cuz I haven't been home to help you at the B&B"

"Care, don't you worry you pretty little mind. I've got the B&B fully covered. That girl Rebekah you were always so close with when you were still here at home works with me now. She's gonna take over when my time comes" Aunt Diane explained.

Well that answered one of Caroline's many questions about her little town of Cave Creek. At least one of the Mikaelson's was still around.

Caroline grew up living next door to the Mikaelson's and her and Rebekah used to be inseparable. They were together everyday until the day that Caroline got recruited for Katerina Petrova's band "The Swifts". Rebekah wasn't exactly not supportive of Caroline's singing dream, she just didn't like to be separated from those she cared the most for. She struggled when her two older brothers went off to college and she was left with Klaus and Kol. Being the only girl having lost her older sister in a car crash five years before meeting Caroline definitely took it's toll on Rebekah. She had no one to turn to so when she and Caroline clicked and Caroline then ended up leaving too, it didn't sit well and Caroline hadn't heard from Rebekah in over a year.

"I'm glad Beks has been here with you Auntie. I'm sorry I haven't been. How is she?"

"How about you ask me yourself?" Rebekah said as she rounded the corner by Caroline's room.

"Beks" Caroline sighed as she engulfed her friend in a big hug.

"Hey Care" she said softly.

"How are you?! I've been an awful friend I know. I don't have any excuses I just figured you would never want to hear from me again after I left"

"I'm ok. Of course I wanted to hear from you Care. You are my best friend. It hurt that you had to leave because I felt all alone again but coming to work here was such a good thing for me. You're Aunt Diane has been amazing. I still can't believe she's gonna leave me in charge of this baby when her day comes. I know you don't want to hear about her passing Care but it won't be long now. She's growing weaker every day."

"I know. It's definitely hard because I've always had a better relationship with her than my own mom but the B&B will be in good hands that's for sure."

"How about I let you get settled and we can go for lunch. When do you have to report for sound check?"

"Not until 6" Caroline replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you at Patsy's? 20 minutes"

"Sounds great"

Caroline walked into the quaint little B&B room she would be residing in for the next week or so and began to unpack. While doing so she reminisced about all the fun she used to have in this little town of hers. She had missed home more than she realised. She was just scared of who she would run into while she was here.

Patsy's was only about a ten minute walk from the B&B so Caroline decided to make the trek to lunch. She walked past Maggie's bakery and then she came across The Grease Monkey. She used to spend a lot of hours there with Rebekah and her brother Klaus. She couldn't believe it was still running.

"Finally came home huh?" she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Klaus?" Caroline was shocked to say the least. If any one of them was desperate to get out of Cave Creek it was him.

"In the flesh" he responded with an all knowing smirk.

"I see your ego hasn't changed" Caroline giggled. It was good to see him. He still had the scruffy face and golden curls that she always remembered on the nights she missed home the most. They were almost together before The Swifts recruited her. They would get together in secret and just talk for hours. You could say Caroline had fallen in love with him and she probably still did love him but it was too late to do anything about it now. She'd been gone for over a year and he hadn't bothered to stay in touch either. She did however write a song and she knew it would be a part of the set list on this leg of the tour. The entire band knew she wrote it about her small town love but none of them knew anything about said small town love. Caroline hoped she could keep it under wraps.

"What are you doing back in town?" Klaus asked.

"Well our tour manager said it was about time we came home. Plus my Aunt Diane isn't doing so well so it'll be nice to be with her for a little while."

"Yeah, Bekah has told me a little bit about it. I'm sorry to hear she's been so sick" Klaus replied.

"Thanks, well I guess I'll see ya later" Caroline said as she began to stride away.

"It was good to see you love" Klaus said as he watched her walk away.

Caroline knew it wasn't anything special but it had been really good to see Klaus again. Seeing him only confirmed that the feelings she had for him way back then still existed. She was going to have to fix that.

A Few Days Later

"Caroline! You've been so spacey! Get your head on straight and lets get back to rehearsal please?" Katherine (Katerina) said as she pulled Caroline out of her bed.

"Sorry Kat. Just a little distracted I guess"

"Is it the mystery song guy that you won't tell me anything about?"

"A little but it's also my Aunt. I don't know how I'm supposed to leave her after this week knowing it's probably the last time I'm going to get to see her."

"Care, if we need to take time off this tour then you tell us. We will support you no matter what. Losing someone is never easy but I can't imagine it's easy from the road and not being there with them."

"Thanks Kat. Let's just see how this week goes ok?"

"Of course. On a happier note, how was lunch with Rebekah the other day?" Kat asked.

"It was good. We just talked about life and what we've both been up to the past year. I told her all about the tour and she talked a lot about this place. She and Auntie have some really good ideas to put in place. They want to have open mic every Friday to support local talent in the dining room beginning at 8! They are looking at implementing more music things into the B&B in support of "The Swifts" "

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see what they end up doing!"

A couple hours passed and Caroline spent most of it with Kat and her Aunt Diane.

"Caroline, have you gone to see your mother yet since you've arrived?" Aunt Diane questioned her.

Caroline just looked at her with a look that would say "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm innocent."

"Caroline, she's been asking to see you, you can't avoid her the whole time you're here. You need to go and visit her. She's missed you."

"Fine. I will go and have a visit with her but if it goes badly I blame you Auntie."

"I think I can live with that" she winked as she pushed Caroline out the front door.

Caroline quickly arrived at the front door of her childhood home. She hadn't seen this porch step in a year and a half, at least. Before she could even knock on the door it shot open and her mother was standing in front of her pulling her into a hug. "Oh Caroline. I've missed you so much" she said muffled by Caroline's hair. Liz pulled back and looked at her daughter. "How are you? Are getting enough to eat on the road? You look like you've lost like 20 pounds since I last saw you!"

"I'm fine Mom. Can we go inside please?"

"Of course! Of course! Come on in! It's a bit of a mess because I've been working some extra hours at the station. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Mom I promise I'm fine and the place looks great. I like the way you moved the furniture around. Really makes the space bigger in here!"

"Thank you sweetie."

Caroline and Liz spent the majority of the afternoon catching up and just enjoying each other's company. Caroline couldn't help but think that it really wasn't so bad sitting here with her mother talking and actually getting to know each other a little better after having spent so much time apart.

"I've really missed you Mom" Caroline blurted.

"I've missed you too honey. I'm glad that the tour has been going so well though. This really has always been your dream. I'm so proud of you for doing so well and following your dreams. But I do have to ask, you don't have the same glow you had when you left, like there is something missing. What are you missing sweetheart?"

"I don't know mom. I love what I am doing but I get lonely I guess. I miss you and Auntie and my friends. Granted I always have Kat right there with me but what about Bekah, and Klaus? They're my friends too and I've really missed them while I've been gone."

"Klaus huh?" Liz asked trying to keep Caroline talking.

"Well yeah I guess. I mean he's my best friends brother I guess that makes us kinda friends right?"

Caroline couldn't believe she let that slip in front of her mother. No one knew about how she felt about Klaus not even Rebekah. How was she going to cover that one up.

"Yeah I guess you could say so" Liz replied and switched the subject immediately. She had a plan to get her daughter's glow back and Caroline could know nothing about it.

"Klaus wait up!" Caroline called after him as he was strolling away from the garage.

"What more do you want from Caroline. I told you how I felt and you're still going to leave! I don't do long distance in case you were wondering. There's no point in keeping this conversation going."

"Klaus I'm sorry but I have to go! It's been my dream since I was a little girl and someone wants to be sing for them now! I want you to support me!"

Caroline sat in her room at the B&B after having visited her mother and thought back to the night she told Klaus that she was going on tour with "The Swifts". It felt like it was only yesterday that they were almost together and now they couldn't be farther apart. They hadn't even had the chance to tell Rebekah. Maybe telling Rebekah would help her now.

That Afternoon

"Hey Bek?" Caroline said as she peeked her head around the corner outside Rebekah's office.

"Hey Care, what's up?"

"I really need to talk to you."

"Ok, here come on in and sit. I will shut the door and we can chat." Rebekah lifted from her seat and shut the door behind Caroline. "What's going on? You look upset."

"There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Care, I could never hold anything against you. What's going on?"

"I think I'm in love with your brother" Caroline blurted and covered her eyes.

"Oh Care. I've known that since before you left to tour with "The Swifts". He loves you too ya know?"

"I don't think he feels that way about me anymore. There's no way he still has any of those feelings for me anymore."

"Caroline you are seriously giving my brother more credit than he's worth. What has given you the impression that he no longer cares for you as I know he did right before you left?"

"I ran into him before our lunch date the other day and he was just really short with me. You don't talk to someone you love the way he talked to me."

"Good lord Niklaus" Rebekah muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry Care. I don't know what to say. I hope things get better for you. I am glad however that you finally told me how you're feeling. I want you to know you can always talk to me about anything and yes that even includes bitching about my brother."

The girls sat and chatted a little longer before Caroline retreated to get ready for their last show in town that night. "I'll see you at the show?" Caroline asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. Diane and I will be right up front cheering you on!"

"I'll see you later Beks. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Just a little later (Klaus & Rebekah)

"Niklaus!" Rebekah called through "The Grease Monkey".

"What do you want Bekah? I have work to finish!"

"What do you mean you have work to finish. You need to come to the show tonight. There's a ticket for you at the gate. Just make sure you're there ok?"

"Why would I do such a thing? There's things to be done here.I don't have time to go to some stupid concert Rebekah."

"Not even for Caroline?"

"What does Caroline have to do with me? She's your friend and like I said, I have work to do."

"Whatever Nik, you'll regret it if you don't come tonight."

Klaus sat there and thought long and hard about what had just transpired with his sister. Caroline and he never had the conversation with Rebekah about the two of them even being a possibility. Why would Rebekah be pressuring him to make it to Caroline's bands concert that evening? What would it hurt for him to spend two hours of his time enjoying music?

Klaus hurried home and got changed for the show. When he arrived the crowd was going crazy as the band was just about to take the stage. He hoped this was worth it.

"Care, you ready?" Katherine asked through Caroline's dressing room door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

You could say Caroline was nervous. She couldn't even remember the last time she performed in front of so many of her hometown friends and family.

"Care, we've got sixty seconds to get on stage!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

"You ready to open the show?" Katherine asked as Caroline emerged from her dressing room.

"As I'll ever be" Caroline smiled. She would do just fine.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight! We're The Swifts and we're gonna play some music for ya!" Caroline shouted out to the crowd. She reached her mic stand as her drummer clicked the drumsticks to count out the beginning of their set.

Klaus sat in the back for most of the show. It wasn't until the closing song that he finally emerged from the shadows as Katherine slowly strummed her acoustic guitar. Caroline started the lyrics out real soft and slowly crescendoed into the next phrase and began soft again.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.

Klaus listened closely and watched as Caroline finally opened her eyes and she spotted him immediately.

I was Enchanted to meet you…

Her gaze never faltered and Klaus couldn't help but think how magnificent she sounded. She always had an angelic voice but he finally understood why she needed to leave a year and a half ago. She couldn't not pursue this dream! She needed to share this voice with the world because those who hadn't heard it yet were truly missing out.

This night is sparklin' don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck blushin' all the way home. I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew I was Enchanted to meet you!

He couldn't believe how blind he'd been. She didn't leave because she didn't care. She left because she cared too much.

Klaus was always known as the playboy in town and how could he blame her for being so scared. Scared to stay and be with him.

Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you!

Klaus had a lot of sucking up to do.

Caroline wouldn't give up too easily though. Not for such an arrogant playboy cowboy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:**

 **AH drabble with Klaus forgetting their wedding anniversary and Caroline is really upset/sad. (Let's be real Klaus would never forget their anniversary, he just thinks it's the day after) Lol**

 **Thanks Nonnie for the prompt! I hope you like where this took me. It's been an adventure writing this one! I sincerely hope my husband never makes me feel like he forgot our wedding anniversary! Though I did take this in a little different direction. I seem to keep doing that! Sorry! ;)**

She couldn't believe it… Klaus had left the house that morning without so much as a goodbye. It was so unlike him. He never left in the morning without giving her a kiss and wishing her a good day. It was their fifth wedding anniversary for christ's sake! The least he could do is tell her he loved her. Especially today of all days.

Caroline emerged from her and Klaus' bedroom to get ready for work that day and there wasn't even a note on the counter. There were days that Klaus would leave the house earlier than normal and not want to wake her from her slumber "You looked to peaceful I just couldn't disturb you" he would say in his little love notes he would leave her on the kitchen counter. She just couldn't believe that the man she knew loved her whole heartedly would forget their anniversary.

When Caroline arrived to work she went straight to Alaric's office to vent. He was one of Klaus's best buddies and also her boss.

"Ric, you will never believe what I'm about to tell you"

"Care, I can already tell you're about to go on a tangent. Please just remain calm. Sit and tell me what's wrong."

"I think Klaus forgot our anniversary" she said as she began to sob on the mini couch in Alaric's office suite.

"I doubt Klaus would forget your anniversary! He's been talking about it for weeks! I know for a fact he at least started planning something special for just the two of you. Five years is a big deal Care. He wouldn't forget that." Ric sat on the other side of the mini couch and rubbed small circles on Caroline's upper back trying to calm her down. How was he going to keep her busy the whole day so that she wouldn't find the small get together Klaus was planning on the lower level of their office building.

"Thanks Ric." Caroline responded as she wiped her tears away. "I know you're right but he didn't even say goodbye this morning. I know he probably left before I was even up but then he never left me a note like he always does. I don't like feeling this way. I don't like feeling like he doesn't care."

"Caroline, you know how much that man loves you. I don't think he will ever love another woman more than you, well other than a daughter if you lot ever start to expand your little brood."

"I don't know. I know I want kids and I'm more than ready. I mean it's been five years since we got married and we still haven't really talked about having kids. What if he doesn't want them? I mean that would be tragic because now that I think about it… I'm late!"

"I'm sure Klaus wants kids and if you are already there I'm sure he'll be thrilled" Ric replied.

 _ **On the Lower Level**_

"Bonnie?!" Klaus called across the room.

"Yes Klaus" Bonnie responded as she rolled her eyes. Klaus had been driving her insane since five o'clock this morning when she woke to his panicked phone call.

"Does this look ok? Do you think she'll like it?"

"Klaus, at this point I think she'd appreciate anything. It's your wedding anniversary and you didn't even say anything to her or leave her a note before you left the house this morning. You called me at five o'clock this morning in a panic because you hadn't finished planning your anniversary gift and celebration. Have you even texted her to let her know you are ok?"

Bonnie questioned Caroline's husband.

Klaus stood with a pout. "No I haven't. I'm an awful husband aren't I?"

"Klaus, you are not awful! I couldn't ask for a better man to take care of my best friend but you need to at least let her know you are ok. She's probably worried sick about you. You know how crazy she gets when things are out of whack at any given time."

"You're right. I'll text her and let her know."

 _My sweet Caroline, I love you. I wanted to let you know that I am alright and I will see you this evening._

Klaus showed Bonnie his phone before he hit send.

"Thank you for helping on such short notice Bonnie. I just wanted to do something extra special for Caroline this year. We reached five years and it's definitely something that deserves celebrating because she's dealt with me this long."

"Klaus, she's gonna love this. She loves you so much." Bonnie smiled at her best friends' husband. Bonnie hoped that she'd find a love like theirs someday.

 _ **That afternoon**_

"Ric, I'm gonna run to the store. I have to know for sure."

"Of course Care, I'll see you in a bit. Just don't miss the meeting scheduled on the lower level at five!"

"I'll be there!"

Caroline ran to the local supermarket and picked up a few different pregnancy tests. You could never be too sure.

"Just these please" Caroline said as she checked out.

She was anxious. Her and Klaus hadn't talk about kids since a few months before their wedding. It hadn't really been on their radar. They definitely weren't trying but they weren't exactly being preventative of a pregnancy either. Caroline just hoped for the best as she quickly grabbed her bags and hurried out of the store.

When Caroline got back to the office she quickly ran to her ensuite office restroom. Alaric was very accommodating to Caroline (mostly on Klaus's orders). She unwrapped two of the different test and provided them the samples required to give a result. She waited for what felt like hours when her phone timer went off indicating that the test were ready for her to get an accurate result.

Caroline got up from the floor where she had been sitting and picked up the first test. She was shocked when she saw two pink lines. So shocked she had to take a seat again. Her and Klaus were going to have a baby.

Would he be happy, upset, angry? How was she going to tell her husband who didn't even remember their five year wedding anniversary! She was pregnant and she was supposed to tell her husband who she was furious with. How was she supposed to tell him this kind of news when she didn't even know how he felt about the subject?! He had said before their wedding that maybe someday they'd have children but he wasn't anywhere near ready for that. This was going to rock his universe upside down.

 _ **Five PM**_

"Care, you ready?" Alaric questioned as he peeked his head around the corner of her office door. She had barely left her chair since she read the second positive pregnancy test.

"Huh?" Caroline muttered. "Yeah, I'm coming" she quickly recovered and followed Alaric down to the meeting space on the lower level.

"Care, you have to promise you won't be mad at me."

"Ric, what are you talking about?" Caroline looked at him with confusion all over her face.

"This isn't a meeting, it's a celebration" he explained as he opened the door to the vast conference room.

"Happy Anniversary love" Klaus said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to her seat.

"I thought you had forgotten" Caroline muttered under her breath with a forced smile for everyone to see.

"I could never forget our anniversary love. You've put up with my stubborn selfish arse for the past five years. I thought you deserved something extra special this year. More than just a bouquet of flowers and a stupid hallmark card you can buy at the drugstore."

"Klaus I'm pregnant"

 **Well there you have it. Klaus didn't actually forget their anniversary and Caroline is pregnant. I will write a sequel if it's wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: (From Sophia Chase) It's the 3rd of July and I'm making guacamole for Independence Day celebrations but some arrogant English guy has decided to try and take the very last avocado.

Well Cristy, I hope I do your prompt justice. Enjoy!

There were no words for how pissed off I was. I had just gotten back from my hour drive back from the grocery store the next town over.

Tomorrow was my big fourth of July party and the store in town had only had one avocado left. I was just about to grab it when some guy snatched it from right under my nose. I had turned to grab one of the clear bags to house the avocado on our journey through the rest of the store and when I turned back that last avocado was gone. I quickly looked around me and right behind me stood the most handsome man I had seen in a LONG time… I'm talking at least six months here. I was so distracted by his looks that I didn't even see that he was my avocado culprit.

"See something you like love?" asked the handsome stranger.

'Talk about arrogant' I thought to myself.

"Actually sir yes I do. I need that avocado you have placed in your cart" I replied.

"No can do love. I'm attending this party tomorrow and my brother has instructed me to bring my homemade guacamole"

Ok I was definitely already fed up with this guys nicknames for me. "My name is Caroline and I really need that avocado. I'm having a huge party for my friends and family tomorrow and it will not be the same if I don't make MY homemade guacamole" I tried to explain hoping this stranger would take pity on me and just give me the avocado.

'RING!'

"Hello?" I questioned as I answered my phone, not bothering to look at who was calling.

The handsome stranger, who's name I still did not know, took this as his opportunity to sneak off with that last beloved fruit I was in such desperate need for.

"Rebekah, I really can't talk now. Some jerk just took the last avocado in the store and now I need to figure out how i'm going to make my guacamole!" I hung up on my best friend quickly and stormed out of the store.

I had traveled to the next town over in hopes that they would have more but I had no such luck. I had given up and my party was going to be a disaster because my guests wouldn't get to snack on my world famous (Ok maybe I'm exaggerating there a little) guacamole! What was I going to do?!

"Hey Bek" i spoke into my phone again.

"Oh, do you have time to talk to me now? Did you catch the jerk that stole your avocado?" Rebekah replied.

"Sadly no, I didn't catch him and I even searched the next town over and they were out as well!"

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope! So no guacamole tomorrow" I frowned as my friend tried to console me through the phone.

"You're still okay if my brother comes tomorrow right?"

"Of course Beks! The more the merrier! I'm excited to finally meet some of your family! We've been friends for five years and I haven't met a single soul of the Mikaelson family apart from you."

"I know. I'm terrible keeping you away from my family" Rebekah giggled through the speaker.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Bek." I hung up again.

What was I going to do without my guac?

INDEPENDENCE DAY

"Care?!" Rebekah called through the house. "Caroline?! Come greet your guest!"

Rebekah was always one for dramatics. "I'm coming Bekah!" I yelled down my staircase.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I was met with the same handsome stranger from the grocery store the day before.

"Caroline, this is my brother Niklaus, he brought his homemade guacamole to share today."

"Well hello again love, please call me Klaus" he extended his hand to shake mine.

"Wait you two know each other?" Rebekah questioned.

"He's my avocado stealer. He's the reason I couldn't make MY guac today!"

Talk about a small world. Her best friend's brother was the handsome stranger that had caught her gawking at him just the day before.

"Well, hopefully mine will do yours justice" Klaus said as he released the bowl of guacamole into my hands. "I'm glad too see you again Caroline. I was upset to have cut our conversation short yesterday. I actually wanted to ask if you'd let me make it up to you about that avocado."

"What did you have in mind" I smiled knowing just where this was going. I'd let him steal another avocado any day.

"How about we start with dinner" Klaus replied. He winked as he left me standing alone in my kitchen. I couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: from gooddame – "You nap, I'll stay awake."

I guess she shouldn't be surprised that everyone left her. Ric had decided that the twins reminded him too much of Jo and it hurt too much to help her care for them. She was utterly and completely alone. So, she shouldn't be surprised when she found herself driving down the interstate to the one place she knew she could call a safe haven for her and the twins.

The twins… they were quite the site and for all intents and purposes they were now her daughters. Hers. That baffled her mind. She never thought she'd get the chance to be a mom after being turned. She hoped she'd be half the mom her mother was. Yes, her mother worked a lot but Caroline never felt like her mother didn't love her or support her. The girls would feel the same if it were up to Caroline completely. She never thought she could love another human so much, let alone two at once. Josie and Lizzie were her life now and she needed to do everything she could to keep them safe. She had been thrust into single mom-hood and there was no way that circumstance was going to hinder her from her own happiness along with the girls'.

They were off to New Orleans. Caroline had been thinking about taking this trip long before the girls were magically transferred to her womb. Caroline couldn't handle the same old day to day of Mystic Falls. There was nothing keeping her there anymore. Her mother had been gone for over a year now and Caroline couldn't stand how suffocated she felt in the small town. She guessed Klaus' words back then were right: 'Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you.' Those words had been echoing in her brain since he had said them at that decade dance. But another declaration he had given her rung stronger lately: 'I intend to be your last, however long it takes'. It didn't take as long as Caroline thought it would but she knew what she wanted and she knew that Klaus would protect her girls if it meant that she was happy. Caroline knew she could always count on him and now she hoped her instincts weren't wrong.

It wasn't too long of a drive really. They had arrived off the interstate and began to drive straight down Bourbon street, took a few turns here and there and made it out of the main part of New Orleans. Caroline had taken the address off the return the mini fridge box that Klaus had sent her as part of her graduation gift when she had attended Whitmore. It was the only way she could've found him later if need be. At least that is what she had told herself then.

The twins were fast asleep when she arrived at the large compound. She quietly took the car seats out of the backseat of her new "mom car" and made her way to the door.

"Caroline Forbes? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked as she took one of the car seats from Caroline's hands. "Come inside. It's frigid at night this time of year. Don't want them to freeze."

"Thanks. I'm actually here to see your brother…" Caroline replied as she looked down at the sleeping babies.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah sounded concerned. That came as a shock to Caroline. Her and the blonde original had never gotten along.

"I'm scared Rebekah. I've been left completely alone with these twins that for all intents and purposes are now mine. I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Say no more. Sit. I'll go and get Nik."

Caroline placed the car seats on the hardwood floor in front of her. She quietly rocked them as she tried to compose herself.

"Nik?" Rebekah rapped at Klaus' bedroom door.

"What is it Bekah?" Klaus said as he opened the door.

"Nik, it's Caroline…"

"Rebekah, what are you talking about" Klaus was immediately on alert.

"Nik, Caroline is here and she's really upset. She has the twins with her."

Of course, Klaus had heard of the magic that the Gemini Coven had performed to transfer the babies from one womb to another to save the future of their coven. "Where is she?"

"She's on the couch in the family room. Please try to be quiet though Nik. The twins are sleeping and she looks exhausted. Maybe get her a blood bag? She appears to be hungry as well. She has some serious control over her bloodlust. I would lose it if I was in her shoes and I've been around for a thousand years.

Klaus made his way down the staircase to the kitchen. He stocked her favorite (B+) just in case she ever came to him. They would come in handy today. He squeezed a bag into a large coffee mug for her and placed it in the microwave to warm. Once it was finished he made his way to the family room. He had never felt like his home was too big until now. He couldn't get to her side fast enough. She had come for a reason and he intended to do whatever he could to help her. "Bekah, please make sure Hope is doing ok?"

"Of course Nik." Rebekah replied as she made her way towards Hope's nursery. "I'll make up a place for the twins."

"Thank you Rebekah." Rebekah just nodded as she continues towards the nursery room that would not hold three instead of one.

"Love?" Klaus asked as he approached the couch. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but I am surprised. What brings you to my doorstep?" Klaus slowly took a seat next to Caroline.

"Hey" Caroline replied with a quiet smile.

Klaus then offered her the mug of blood. She gladly took it and took a few gulps. "Thanks" she muttered as she wiped her mouth.

That was when Caroline let the flood gates open and she began to sob. Klaus pulled her close and held her there for a while. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and held her while she cried.

After her sobs subsided she spoke. "Can I explain later?"

Just as Klaus was about to answer her Josie began to fuss.

"It's ok love. Take a nap. I'll stay awake with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted. You need rest."

"Thank you" Caroline mumbled as she drifted to sleep.

Klaus slowly grabbed Josie from her car seat and began to rock her in his arms. It was then that he declared that he would do anything that this little family needed. He would be whatever it was that Caroline needed.

A few hours had past and Lizzie was now awake as Josie slept in the pack-n-play Rebekah had set up in the nursery with Hope still asleep in her crib. "What do you think happened Nik?'

"I'm not sure but we are going to do everything we can to keep Caroline and her girls safe"

Rebekah nodded in agreement as she took Lizzie from Klaus. "I can't imagine how Caroline has been doing this on her own for so long now. When one sleeps the other is wide awake"

"Caroline is strong, she can do anything" Klaus responded as he gazed at the blonde asleep on his couch. He still couldn't believe she was here in front of him. She began to stir on the couch as he turned his head back to Rebekah holding Lizzie.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Caroline questioned as she stretched.

"Just a few hours, love" Klaus replied.

"Your girls are so well behaved Caroline. I could cuddle them all day" Rebekah mushed.

"Well, thank you for taking care of them for me. Apparently, I needed the rest.

"Of course! Anytime." Rebekah handed Lizzie over to Caroline. "I'm going to go and check on Josie and Hope"

"Thank you Bekah." Klaus said as he watched his sister walk away.

"Oh my goodness I didn't even think about what my being here would mean for your daughter… Klaus I'm so sorry! That was so insensitive of me. I can't expect you to help me with my kids. You have your own to care for!"

"Caroline, you don't need to worry about that. Hope is just fine. She will enjoy the playmates" Klaus quickly responded. "We are here to help you however you need."

Caroline just shook her head. She couldn't believe he would be so willing to help her. She knew of his feelings for her after the last time he had visited Mystic Falls but she didn't think they ranged this deep. But who was she kidding? She was in deep herself. His reaction to her arrival just confirmed it all for her.

"So, are you going to finally tell me why you're here?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure you're up for it?" Caroline giggled softly.

"Anything for you love" Klaus smiled.

Caroline rambled off her story of how she got here. She told him of the times she debated making the trip before the twins were even a thought in her mind. She told him how she couldn't wait to meet his daughter and how she couldn't wait to see what the future held for the two of them if he'd still have her.

"I'm glad you're here Caroline. You're family. We stick together. We are all going to be ok." Rebekah said as she rounded the corner with a baby on each hip.

It looked like the rest of their day was going to be quite entertaining with all three girls now awake and alert. Rebekah handed Hope over to Klaus and cooed at Josie. Caroline's family was now whole. Everything happened for a reason and she wouldn't change it for the world. She finally had everything she ever wanted. Love, family and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mini Drabbles from Tumblr

_**A/N: Hello All! Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything for this story! Here's 3 little drabbles for you that I received prompts for over on my Tumblr: katieb373. If you have a prompt for me, head on over there and drop it in my ask box! Thanks for reading!**_

 **Prompt; Caroline decides to take the offer of a first class ticket at graduation instead.**

As Caroline slowly finished packing up her graduation gown and some of the decorations from the earlier festivities into the trunk of her car she felt his presence behind her. She stiffened slightly as she turned to face him.

"Congratulations Caroline,"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Caroline tilted her head looking him in the eyes. She had tried to reach him by phone multiple times to no avail.

"I was already on my way," he responded. "I received your graduation announcement in the mail. I assume you're expecting cash?"

"That, or a mini fridge" she giggled. She frowned then, realizing that the most likely scenario here would be that they end their conversation and he would leave town again for who knows how long and she may not ever see him again, as he had begun to build a life for himself in New Orleans as she had heard.

"Why so glum love?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" she trailed off.

"I could opt to give you something else, though I'm not quite sure what you're answer will be?"

She tilted her head towards him again with a look of intrigue crossing her face.

"How about a first-class ticket to join me in New Orleans? There's beautiful art, music, anything you could ever hope for. It's a stopping ground for the supernatural. You'd be able to fully embrace who you are." A look of insecurity began to show in Klaus' expression as he rambled.

"I'll go pack a bag." Caroline replied. She spun on her heel and went to hop in the front of her car and make her trek toward home.

"Caroline!" Klaus said as he grabbed her elbow and spun her back around.

Caroline looked shocked. 'Was he really going to fight me on this? I just basically told him I would ride off into the sunset with him. Isn't this what he's always wanted, what I've always wanted?' she thought.

"Don't joke with me sweetheart. I'm not playing around when I say I would love to have you join me in New Orleans."

"I'm not joking Klaus. I want to go with you. I've never really stepped foot outside of Mystic Falls. I think it's about time I did, don't you?" She winked at him and turned around again to get in her car. "I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sure, love. I'll see you then!" Klaus began to smile. His wildest dream had just come true.

Caroline quickly drove home and began packing a suite case. How was she ever to know what she would need? How long did she plan on staying? I guess those would-be things she would have to figure out but she didn't care. She was finally doing something for herself and had never felt better. All that was left was breaking the news to her mom.

"Mom!" She called through the house.

"Care, what's wrong?!" Liz replied.

"Nothing's wrong mom but I have to tell you something and I'm really hoping you won't freak out."

"You're leaving with him, aren't you?" She inquired.

"How did you know?"

"I see the way he looks at you. I also see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching you. I can see how protective of you he is and how much he cares for you. It's never just been words of adoration Caroline. His actions have proven to me that I can trust him with you. Just make sure you come back and visit ok?"

Caroline hugged her mom and grabbed her suitcase from the bottom of the staircase. "Of course mom. But you could stand to get out of town every now and then too ya know. Maybe you could come and visit us, in New Orleans"

"I'll do my best dear. Now be safe and have fun. I'll handle everyone else here."

Caroline smiled and turned to walk out the door.

She was about to leave on the biggest adventure of her life thus far and she couldn't wait to see what else it had in store.

"Ready love?" Klaus questioned as she approached him.

"As I'll ever be" she smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Klaus had worry written all over his face. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

Caroline stood slightly on her tip toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek and whispered "Let's go."

 **Prompt: Klaus stole Carolines coffee**

Caroline had just finished ordering her Cinnamon Latte with Almond Milk at her favorite cafe down the block from her apartment in NYC. She was patiently waiting for it to be finished as she read the latest chapter of a story she had found online. The cafe seemed to be running a little slower this morning. Must've had a new guy start because she didn't recognize one of the baristas behind the counter brewing coffee. She glanced up from her tablet as one of the baristas called out another order and saw the handsome blonde that frequented her favorite little cafe.

"Cinnamon Latte, please" she heard him utter.

"Sure thing Mr. Mikaelson."

Caroline returned to her reading then.

"Cinnamon Latte with Almond Milk!" called the barista. As Caroline began to stand to grab her coffee, the handsome blonde had already grabbed it and was on his way out the door.

"Excuse me sir!" Caroline called after him but he kept walking. Was he seriously that rude or could he really not hear her? Caroline continued to run after him until she finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me!" she hollered.

He grabbed his headphones and pulled them from his ears. "Sorry love. Morning coffee run always involves music. Can I help you?"

"You stole my Latte!" Caroline explained.

"I'm sorry? Is this not a cinnamon latte with almond milk? That is what I ordered for my morning coffee"

"Well, yes, it is but that is also my normal coffee order. I had ordered about ten minutes before you even showed up mister."

"Apologies love. How can I acquit myself?" He smirked then.

"First off, you can stop calling me love. I have a name, it's Caroline. Please use it. And second, you can kindly replace the coffee you stole from me" she countered.

"Of course, love." He placed his hand on the small of her back as he spun them back around to head back to the cafe.

If there were sparks Caroline would never admit it out loud and she would never admit that she never corrected him after he called her love again. Little did she know they would be sharing their morning coffee together for the foreseeable future.

 **klaroline prompt: AU Caroline accepts Klaus offer to go to New Orleans with him after 5x11**

Caroline's POV

Klaus grabbed his Henley off the forest floor. I could keep my eyes off of him. I couldn't believe that this would be it for us. He had always promised me the world but I just made him promise to leave and NEVER come back. Many thoughts rolled around in my head. If he never came back how was I supposed to follow him? How was he supposed to show me the world? Did that promise still stand in light of all of this? I don't know that I can let him go!

"You look puzzled love?" Klaus stated. It was more of a question than a statement. His face was covered with concern.

Why did he have to do that? He was always so sensitive to my feelings. He could read me like an open book.

"How do you always do that?" I sighed.

"Do what?"

"You can always tell when something is on my mind. You read me better than anyone I've ever known, other than my own mother."

"I hate to see you upset. We've been over this before. Just tell me what's on your mind"

"Well, I was just sitting here thinking, if you leave and never come back like you promised, how will I ever see you again? Did you finally just get what you wanted and now I'll never hear from you again? Never see you again?" My insecurities were finally getting the best of me. I may not have had the best way of showing it but I loved how Klaus loved me. He showed me in ways no one else ever had. He always has my best interest at heart. But maybe I was naive in thinking he could love a baby vampire like me. He's a thousand years old and I have deluded myself to thinking he could love me? Who was I kidding. "I guess I kinda hoped that you would've fought me on the 'Never coming back' thing"

"I'm only doing this because I thought it was what you wanted. If you don't want me to leave you, all you have to do is ask" He replied as he cupped my face. He planted a small kiss on my forehead. "You have always been more than just a roll in the leaves Caroline. Surely you must know by now. I have always said that love is a vampire greatest weakness but I fully believe my love for you is my biggest strength."

I just looked him in the eyes and wondered to myself what the heck was keeping me here. Sure I was in college but I could attend classes anywhere. It's not like I couldn't come back to visit my mom. She'd probably freak if she knew what I was doing but I needed to do this.

"I do have to return to New Orleans though Caroline. But you know I am always only a call away. You, of course, are more than welcome to come with me should you so please."

"I was just about to ask you if that offer still stands"

And so Klaus smiled. I followed him to New Orleans and even got Elizabeth Forbes to take a vacation for once in her career to come and visit. Of course, she probably only did so to make sure I wasn't compelled or something but she came none the less. I couldn't be happier with how my life had turned out. It may have been unconventional but I fell in love hard and fast for the Big Bad Hybrid. Life can't get much better than this. I finally got the happiness and love that I deserved.

 _ **A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. A NEW CHAPTER FOR ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU! IF YOU'RE STILL WITH ME, DROP ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! ANY AND ALL ARE ACCEPTED AND MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP GOING WITH MY WRITING! I HAVE A NEW IDEA ROLLING AROUND IN MY HEAD THAT I'M ABOUT TO START WORKING ON SO HANG TIGHT FRIENDS! IT'S GONNA BE A WILD ONE! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**_


End file.
